


Just a Little Push

by KeeboTheDreamingRobot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: #Pegoryu Week 2018, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Day 6 - Confession, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Frustration, M/M, Making Up, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeboTheDreamingRobot/pseuds/KeeboTheDreamingRobot
Summary: Akira is getting frustrated on Ryuji being so dense with his feelings. He had no choice but to force that love out of him.





	Just a Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> So... Pegoryu Week, Day 6. Here it is.  
> From a fluffy concept to a smut output... way to go me! Also, read the tags first before reading this. Seriously, don't read this unless you are completely aware of what you are reading.  
> And with that, I hope you enjoy this~! :)

Ever since that half-ass confession, Akira is becoming more and more frustrated with Ryuji’s actions. He knew Ryuji is in love with him, it’s either he’s being a chicken or just plain dense.

“Hey, Akira. You called?” Ryuji asked right after he arrived at the train station.

_ “This is my only chance.”  _ Akira thought. “Yeah, wanna go to Shinjuku? There’s something I wanna go.”

“Sure! But, lemme just change my-”

“No need. We’re just in and out there.” Akira reassured.

“Oh, okay then. Let’s go!” the upbeat blond said as they enter the train.

A few hours later, they arrived at Shinjuku.

“Okay, we’re here! What no-” Akira covered Ryuji’s mouth with a drugged handkerchief, making the blond unconscious.

“Sorry, Ryuji. I had to do this.”

* * *

Ryuji woke up slowly, mind still cloudy due to the drug’s aftereffect. He tried moving his arms but it seems that they were trapped. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw his arms were bounded to the metal-framed headboard.

“What the…” With his vision slowly became clearer, he noticed that he was in a room colored with luscious red and pink.

“Took you long enough.” he heard a familiar voice.

“Akira? Wha-what’s going on here?! Where are we?!” Ryuji shouted as he tried to break out from the handcuffs.

“Relax, we’re still in Shinjuku. Nothing’s gonna happen, yet.” Akira rose up from his chair, completely naked, and walked over to the occupied bed.

“Akira?”

Akira unbuckled Ryuji’s belt, then removed his pants, “H-hey! What are you doing?”

“Have you ever been so frustrated that you want to push something off of a cliff?” Akira caresses the bulge over Ryuji’s boxers. “So frustrated that you’re willing to throw everything just to make something happen?”

“Wha-... What the hell? Don’t touch me like that!” Ryuji’s starting to feel aroused on the raven’s touch.

“‘Cuz I am. I am frustrated right now!” Akira violently pulled out his boxers, showing off the half-hard member.

Embarrassed, Ryuji closed his legs with a futile attempt to hide his hard-on. “What the hell?! Bring my boxers back, you pervert!”

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Akira stepped back and covered Ryuji’s eyes with a blindfold. “I can’t let you see this.”

Starting to get scared, Ryuji protested. “Akira! You’re scaring me! Stop this!”

“I can’t stop now. Not when I’ve done this.” Akira said in a melancholic tone and sucked Ryuji’s member all the way.

“Aah!... Akira… Fuck!” The blond cursed from the pleasure he’s feeling. This is wrong. So wrong.

The raven hummed around the cock, making Ryuji jolt from the vibrations intensity.

While Akira’s still working on Ryuji’s member, he slid his hands up to Ryuji’s chest, softly pinching Ryuji’s nipples.

“Akira!... Aah!... Stop!” the blond tensed up and tried to cringe back at the sensitive touch.

Akira then pulled up, letting the cock pop up. “How do you feel about that?”

Ryuji, still catching his breath from all that panting, answered nothing. His mind is too cloudy at this point to even think for an answer.

“Not enough? Then this should do it!” Akira grabbed Ryuji’s legs, carefully fold his knees to his chest, and licks his entrance.

“Oh fuck! Aah… Akira!” Ryuji loudly moaned as both the tongue’s wetness and the embarrassment overwhelmed him.

“Akira... nnngghh!”

After he sticked his tongue in and out, Akira pulled out and pressed one finger inside the blond’s entrance, making the teen clenched at the intrusion. He then pressed another finger inside and stretch the tiny asshole.

“Akira! No… stop this! It hurts!” Ryuji keeps protesting but the raven didn’t stop.

After he loosened Ryuji’s small entrance, Akira pulled out his fingers and.

On his wit’s end, Ryuji pleaded as he’s starting to cry, “Akira… stop this. I don’t want this! Please! I’ll do anything… just stop this!”

“Do anything, huh?” Akira spread Ryuji’s legs and aligned his massive cock on the exposed entrance and ram it inside. “I’ll take your virginity!”

Ryuji arched his spine in pain. He is slowly losing strength, his mind is getting foggy, and he felt dirty. His very first best friend he had in years, is now killing his virginity.

Completely lost his mind, Ryuji moans and cries as he was getting violated by his very best friend.

_ “Akira… ugh!... Oh fuck!... Akira!... aahh!” _ Ryuji tried to muster all his strength to protest, but it was all in vain.

As Akira thrust in violently, he asked Ryuji, “Why? WHY?! Why can’t you say it?!”

The raven stopped and hold Ryuji’s arms, “Why are you letting me do this?! Just… why? Why Ryuji?”

Even though Ryuji cannot see, he can feel that Akira is crying.

“I just want you to say I love you. I just want that to hear it from you. I… I… I love you, Ryuji. I’m so sorry.” Akira sobbed in guilt.

“Akira…” Ryuji can feel that the tight bound around his wrists are getting loose. Akira also removed the blindfolds he put on Ryuji’s eyes.

“Ryuji, I’m so sorry. I failed you… I’m a failure as a friend… as a lover. I forced you into something that you didn’t like. I… ruined you!” Akira continued to weep on the sin he made.

Akira gave Ryuji his phone. “Here, call the police. You probably despise me right now so now’s the time to make me pay.”

Ryuji punched Akira in the face, making him fall into the mattress. “What the fuck do you think this is a good idea, HUH?!”

“What…”

“Calling the police so that you will pay for this, THAT IS TOTAL BULLCRAP!”

Akira curled up, “But I…”

“Just stop!” Ryuji’s starting to cry too. “I dunno how the fuck did you ever come up with this but this is all my fault. I made you do this.”

Ryuji sat down in the bed, “Because of me, because of my cowardness, you risked everything just to make me express my feelings.”

“Ryuji…”

The blond finally confessed, “I love you, Akira. I love you very much.”

Akira caresses the blond’s cheek, “I love you too, Ryuji. So much. Much more than anything.” He then they slowly move closer and let the kiss unite their love into one.

* * *

“Aah!... fuck! This feels good!” Ryuji moaned as they continued their intercourse.

“God, Ryuji! You’re so fucking tight!” Akira grunted in every thrust.

Both of them are in complete bliss, hearing the wet poundings as they become one.

“Akira! Akira! I’m… aah!... I’m” Ryuji felt a surge of pleasure rising up.

“Wait… let’s cum together… fuck!” Akira deeply slammed as they both moaned loudly and cummed.

After that sweet release, Akira fell down onto the bed with Ryuji.

“I love you, Akira.”

“I love you too, Ryuji.” Akira gives Ryuji a light kiss on the forehead.

Now the couple is under the sheets, a moment of silence instill the silent yet comforting atmosphere.

“I’m sorry that I let you do all these stuff.” Ryuji apologized.

“I should be the one saying that. I was too impatient to let you confess at the right time.”

“If I wasn’t like a little bitch, then we could have been doing this weeks ago.”

Akira giggled for a brief moment, “Why are you scared, though? I thought you are never scared of anything.”

“Well, I thought that if I confessed my feelings, it might ruin our friendship and make you stay away from me. That’s what I feared the most.”

“So that’s why…”

“That is why, thank you Akira. For loving me.” Ryuji smiled in content.

Akira pecked Ryuji’s cheek, “Thank you too, Ryuji. For forgiving me.” They cuddled and fall asleep in each other’s warmth.


End file.
